


Como as coisas sempre serão

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Sapphic September 2020, Sequel, Soulmate Color AU, Unhappy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Continuação de "Como as coisas devem ser" - Elas se reencontram depois de anos e novamente a sociedade do século 17 as impede de terem o seu final feliz.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Female Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Como as coisas sempre serão

Angelica podia ver cores agora, mas para elas todas eram sem graça sem Alexandra ao seu lado.

Quando elas finalmente se reencontram depois de tantos anos sem nem ao menos trocarem uma carta, a mais velha das Schuyler não pode conter o quanto estava feliz e pulou em cima da Hamilton as derrubando no chão em uma falha tentativa de um abraço.

"Eu também senti muito a sua falta, minha doce Angelica."

Quando Alexandra aproxima seus lábios para muito perto dos de Angelica a mesma se levanta de uma vez.

"Talvez não tenha sentido tanta falta assim. Pelo menos não o bastante para ignorar a merda da sociedade por um único momento e finalmente me beijar, não é Angelica?"

"Não é só isso. Eu me casei."

A expressão de Alexandra muda de raiva para confusa com aquelas três palavrinhas.

"Então você finalmente conseguiu o que queria? É rica agora?"

"Não foi apenas pelo dinheiro, Alex. Ele realmente me ama e fez com que eu o amasse também. Sinto muito."

"Você sabe que seria muito mais feliz comigo. Nós nunca estaremos satisfeitas longe uma da outra, Angelica. Você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, mas não posso simplesmente largar tudo e ir embora com você."

"Porque não? Por favor, apenas dessa vez venha comigo. Vamos para bem longe como eu tinha dito antes, e nem precisamos nos tornar piratas se você não quiser. Apenas venha, por favor."

"Eu sinto muito, Alexandra. Mas eu não posso."

A política tenta trazer a Schuyler para um abraço quando vê lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, mas a outra apenas se afasta.

"Escreva para mim desta vez, certo? Mas vá embora, por favor."

"Eu farei o que você me pede, minha dama."

Alexandra vira as costas e ao longo que ela vai se afastando, Angelica desmorona-se até cair no chão em agonia. E apenas nesse momento que ela entende como é a dor de perder a sua alma-gêmea. A sua Hamilton.


End file.
